jedi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush (Clone Wars episode)
Ambush is the first of Season One of The Clone Wars. It was written by Steve Melching and directed by Dave Bullock. Premise On a diplomatic mission to Rugosa, Yoda and his Clone Trooper escort are ambushed by the forces of Asajj Ventress... Newsreel A galaxy divided by war! Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Republic and Separatist armies vie for the allegiance of neutral planets. Desperate to build a Republic supply base on the system of Toydaria, Jedi Master Yoda travels to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon... Plot to be added Appearances *224 *CL-4477 *Count Dooku *Jek *King Katuunko *Rys *‎Unidentified AAT driver battle droid (Rugosa) *‎Unidentified AAT driver battle droid 2 (Rugosa) *‎Unidentified AAT driver battle droid 3 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 2 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 3 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 4 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 5 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 6 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 7 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 8 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 9 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 10 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 11 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 12 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 13 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B1 battle droid 14 (Rugosa) *Unidentified B2 super battle droid *Unidentified B2-HA series super battle droid *Unidentified clone trooper pilot *Unidentified OOM command battle droid (Rugosa) *Unidentified Toydarian royal guard 1 *Unidentified Toydarian royal guard 2 *Asajj Ventress *Yoda *Zak Crew * Created and Executive Produced by - George Lucas * Produced by - Catherine Winder * Supervising Director - Dave Filoni * Directed by - Dave Bullock * Written by - Steven Melching * Story Editor - Henry Gilroy * Score by - Kevin Kiner * Original Star Wars Themes and Score by - John Williams * Associate Producer - Sarah Wall * CG & Lighting Supervisor - Andrew Harris * Character Supervisor - Mark Therrell * Digital Set Supervisors - Vincent Toscano & Paul Zinnes * Design and Concept Artists - Tim Brock, Russell G. Chong, Thang Le, Kilian Plunkett, Matt Gaser & Jackson Sze * Modellers - Matt Cioffi, John Dodelson, Jon Childress Farmer * Senior Rigger - Justin Leach * Riggers - Greg Maguire, Rick O' Connor, Carlo Sansonetti & Kiaran Ritchie * Senior Texture Artist - Francis Hsu * Texture Artists - Tim Brock, Steve Ly, Kristen Borges, Renee Binkowski * Story Artists - Dave Bullock, Steward Lee, Justin Ridge, Bosco Ng, Le Tang & Sergio Paez * Layout Lead - Ryan Heuett * Layout Artists - Shawn Lovette, Justin Mettam, Kurt Nellis, Ben Price, Greg Rizzi, Dani Sukiennik, Daniel Zizmor & Jackie Huang * Animation Supervisor - Ronan Debrun * Animation Consultant - Rob Coleman * Animation Leads - Kyle Dunlevy & Cedric Lo * Animators - Benjamin Goerlach, Jason Ho, Alicia Kho, Ullas Narayana, Adrian Ng Chee Wei, Jean Poh, Ronald Saw, Peter Tan, Jane Wong Mun Poh & Edward Zhou * Digital Artist Supervisor - Matthew Gidney * Digital Artist Leads - Benjamin Huber , Bertrand Ong, Sandro Di Segni & Ryan T. Smith * Digital Artists - Aung Min, Nicholas Chong, Vincent Chua, Roger Lee, Lyon Liew, Snowy Leo, Pedro Pozo, Ronald Samson, Siau Yene Ang, Sonny Sy, Calvin Kuah Syhlin, Pomthep Tom Wongkitigumjom, Ashley Gumyoung Kim, Manuel Macha, Alicia Chiang, Raghuram Palasamudram, Arild Anfinnsen & Iiao Feng-I Leo * Overseas Associate Producer - Athena Yvette Portillo * Overseas Production Manager - Aamir Ghani * Production Coordinators - Julia Ferguson, Bonnie Szeki Lin & Gulaya Leangnaver * Production Assistant - Jennifer Tang HL * Editor - Jason W.A. Tucker * Associate Editor - Nicholas Anastassiou * Assistant Editor - Jules Beesley * Music Editor - Orlando Duenas * Online Editor - Robert Bonstin * Supervising Digital Colorist - Steven J. Scott * Casting Services by Susan Blu * Script & Casting Assistant Production Manager - Ellen Connell * Asset Production Supervisor - David Gray * Design & Modelling Assistant Production Manager - Lewis Foulke * Production Coordinator - Gary Scheppke * Additional Production Manager - Hugh Hitchens * Story & Kayout Production Supervisor - Michele Yost * Post Production and Editorial Supervisor - Trisha Brunner * Animation & Retake Coordinator - lauren Balson * Lighting & Retake Coordinator - Kristine Donovan * Production Accountant - Cindy LeJeune * Assistant Production Accountant - Doc Jackson * Executive in Charge of Production - Gail Currey * Executive Assistant to George Lucas - Jane Bay * Assistant to George Lucas - Anne Merrifield * Production Support - Gregg Ricks * Additional Production Support - Lynn Bartsch, Jenn Berry, Betsy Delis, Rob Gianino, Jann Moorhead, Norman Praught, Dina Smith, Heather Stewart, Nicole Vigil & Rob Wynn * Scoring Mixer - Mark Evans * Dialogue Recording Services by The L.A. Studios * Dialogue Recordist - Cameron Davis * Assistant Dialogue Recordist - Tyler Foster * Post Production Sound Services provided by Skywalker Sound * Supervising Sound Editor - Matthew Wood * Sound Designer - David Acord * Re-recording mixer - Juan Peralta * Foley Artists - Ellen Heuer, Dennis Thorpe & Jana Vance * Foley Editor & Mixer - Frank Rinella * Foley Recordist - Sean England * ADR Spotting - Steven Slanec * Technical Director Pipeline - Stephen Parker * Look Development Technical Director - Angela Traeger * Software Engineers - Chris Foreman, Zoe Glynn, Yoel Susanto, Alan Trombla, Jon Morley, Stephen Steinbach, Akanksha Sahu * IT Support - Rebs Guarina, Ye Lynn Kyaw C.J., Sean Whitacre & Joe Giller * Assistant Technical Directors - Pouchon Venerin, James E. Berkheimer, Eddy Piedra & David Stem-Gottfried * Editorial Technician - Mathias Hilger * Rights and Clearances by - Cassandra Barbour & Laura Sevier Notes to be added Behind the Scenes to be added Category:Clone Wars Season 1 episodes Category:Stories featuring Yoda Category:Stories featuring Count Dooku Category:Stories featuring Clone Troopers